Back to the Start
by goldeneyes1918
Summary: The Cullens have gone back to Forks after 75 years
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction. The first chapter is really short but the rest will be longer. Please R&R. Criticism welcome. I don't own any of this. It all belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

**Description: The Cullens are returning to Forks after 75 years. What adventures will they meet in the town where so much trouble began.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Forks. The place where I first met Edward. My husband for the rest of eternity. It has been 75 years since we left Forks and we have decided to move back. We were going to live in the big white house on the river where my family had lived when I was still a human.

Edward's honey sweet voice brought me out of my thoughts. "What are you thinking about, love?" He still didn't like not knowing what I was thinking when my shield was up.

"I'm just thinking about what it is going to be like to be back here after all these years. I hope there are no problems with the wolves even though I am sure Jacob wouldn't let that happen. And I was thinking of what has become of Charlie's house."

"Don't worry about the wolves, Dear, I do not think we will have any problems there. Especially with Jacob. As for Charlie's house, we can go and look tonight if you wish. You own it remember." That's true, I do own the house. I am sure Esme will love having a new project to fix up since there wont be a ton to do with our house. "Going back to the school here should be quite interesting though."

"I think we should re-enact my first day of school here back when I was a human." I jokingly said. My first day of school had nearly gotten me killed. On the other hand it had given me the god-like man that was sitting next to me driving his Volvo down the Forks highway at a speed that no human would be able to control.

"I would prefer not to remember that first biology class. If you wish we could do the day when I came back from Alaska."

"As long as you do not have to save me from a car crash again." Not that I would need the saving anymore but Edward was still overprotective of me. I kind of liked it to be honest.

"If anyone were to try I would make sure they never drive again." Edward laughed and flashed me his brilliant smile. Even after all these years it still dazed me.

Just then we turned up the very familiar driveway that led up to my favorite house. It was not as over grown as I was expecting. It must have been cleaned up at some point while we were gone. The house came in to view and it looked just as spectacular as always. Edward pulled the Volvo into the garage between Rosalie's BMW and Emmett's Jeep. These cars were just newer versions of the cars that had been here all those years ago. Carlisle's Mercedes pulled in right behind us and Jacob and Nessie right behind them in Bella's Ferrari. Alice's Porsche was there as well. Everyone got out and waited for Carlisle to unlock the door.

When he opened the door we got a look into the living room I knew all too well. It looked exactly the same as we left it besides the thick layer of dust that covered everything in sight. I knew we would have it all quickly cleaned up. I was looking forward to seeing the rest of the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**i know its kind of boring but it will get better. everything belongs to stephenie meyer. not me i think in the next chapter i will write from someone else's pov**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BPOV**

Before I could walk through the door Edward scooped me up into his arms to carry me across the threshold. He insisted on doing this in every single house we have lived in. Secretly, I loved it and he knew it. Instead of stopping in the living room like everyone else had, he ran right up the staircase to the third floor and into the room which had been his bedroom.

Everything was the same. The golden plush carpet on the floor and walls that he insisted made good acoustics. The matching gold bed where I had agreed to marry the god holding me. The black leather couch. The stereo that was now out dated, and the empty shelves that held the thousands of CD's which where in the back of our car.

Before I had a good look around the room Edward's soft lips were on mine. As soon as they touched me everything else completely flew out of my mind. We existed in a world of our own. I barely noticed that Edward was carrying me towards the bed.

We continued like that for quite some time, until Alice knocked on the door. "Alright you two, we need your help downstairs now."

Reluctantly Edward and I got up, put our clothes back on and walked back downstairs hand in hand at a human pace. When we got to the top of the stairs, the living room I was looking down at looked completely different then the one I had just seen a few hours ago. They had really made progress in cleaning up. The thick layers of dust on the floors and all the furniture had disappeared. The stark white couches had been rearranged. And I could clearly see out the windows that covered the whole back wall.

Alice called out telling us to come to the kitchen. I truly considered grabbing Edward and running back up to our room. "Don't even think about it Bella!" Alice yelled. Damn. I had forgotten about her ability. Alice set us to the task of cleaning the kitchen. Within a half hour the entire downstairs was as spotless as the day we left.

We brought in the boxes from the car and continued to clean up our bedroom. Even though we didn't live in the main house most of the time, we still stayed in the room sometimes.

Edward opened one of the gigantic windows of the back wall and we jumped out. We ran down to the river and leaped over. Once we got to the other side we ran slower, hand in hand to our cottage. I was so curious to see the state of our little home. The house held so many memories for us and they all flooded back to me as I ran. Edward carrying me across the threshold. Our first night together as equals. The amazing night after the victory over the Volturi. And every spectacular night in between. Each detail permanently etched into my vampire brain. I would never forget any of them as long as I was on this earth and that was going to be a very _very_ long time.

I was still deep into my flashbacks when we arrived at the cottage. The outside looked almost the same as I remembered besides the vines growing up the sides. I kind of liked how it blended in with the forest even more than the stones already did. Edward surprised me once again by picking me up into his silky strong arms. In the back of my head I knew that he would insist upon doing this again and I did not protest. As he carried me into the house I knew so well I just stared up into his soft golden eyes. Slowly and deliberately, he leaned down until his lips were on mine. Within the fraction of the second that our lips touched neither of us could hold back anymore and we started off very similar to our first night here.


End file.
